Love Me
by xSiReNs
Summary: Will Len tell Rin his true feelings for the class president or will a special someone come in and take her away from him? Base off of First Love Campus. Pure Love Course ( COMPLETE! )
1. Chapter 1

A/N- xSiReNs is here :D welp what a short writing xD this is a song base off of "**First Love Campus. Pure Love Course**" xD plus I thought the guy would be Gumi or Gumo cause like the thing said Gumi and I'm like what xDD so if I'm right it's Gumi not Gumo but if it's Gumo please tell me ; A; omg and enjoy and yes I'm also writing the "**Hide**" ^o^

* * *

"_Lenny-Chan~" I hear a girl voice behind me I turn around and saw a girl with yellow hair into two pig tails and a bow on her head, she was wearing a sun dress that had a bow on the back, she had blue eyes kind of like mine but a brighter blue like the ocean. _

"_Yes Rinny." I smile at her, a blush appear on her peach skin, she shook her head and looked down on the ground, I chuckled a little and hold her soft hand and kiss it, she look up at me, she blushed more, I smiled at her._

"_I…well, let's make a promise." Her voice was soft and cute, my heart rush a little I started sweating a little at the comment she made, I nodded a little and blushed. _

"_Well…let's promise that…we will be best friends forever." Her eyes lit up and sparkled as the sun reflect it to her eyes; I blush more and started shaking a little, she kept looking at me with puppy eyes on her face, I chuckled a little and smiled at her brushing her bangs to the side I took out two white hair clips and put it on her bangs so it can hold her hair to the side. _

"_Yes Rinny we'll be friends forever and ever." I said with a confident voice, she giggled a little and hugged me; I blush red and hugged her back not wanting this hug to end. _

"_Love you Lenny."_

* * *

A/N- TIL NEXT TIME oh

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

bye bye ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So I started writing this haha xD got a little bored today so yup school is tormmow ugh less writing but I promise I will be writing still ^o^ and thank you guys for reading and following and other stuff on Hide and Love me thank you TuT brings me to tears haha any ways enjoy oh

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

"Len, time to wake up sweetie." I toss to my right still sleeping never wanting to wake up from my dreams.

"…" I put my head on my pillow and snore a little.

"Len sweetie."

"…"

"Len…"

"…"

"LEN WAKE UP NOW!" I heard my mom shout, she grabbed my blankets and throws it off the bed, I sat up and fix my hair.

"Now get ready for school." She walk out and close the door, I groan and put my head back down on my pillow.

Why is there school…?

I roll my eyes and got out of bed and started refreshing myself, I brush my hair and got a rubber band and put my hair into a ponytail.

_I should cut my hair…but Rin might not like it, she usually likes to play with my hair…not anymore._

I hear my phone went off I walked over and pick it up and looked at it.

_From Rinny:_

_Hurry up I'm waiting for you! _

I blush a little and grabbed my backpack and ran down to fine Rin by the stairs.

_God she looks beautiful _

She was wearing her uniform, her hair was yellow like mine and short, she sad a bow and two white clips on her right side to hold her bangs, her eyes were a bright blue color like the sky's, I shook my and smiled at her, my friend, my childhood friend.

"Let's go" She grab my hand and started dragging me I blush a little and look down.

_So strong for a girl…_

I heard my mom yelling goodbye to me, I sigh to myself and look up at Rin, she was looking forward while still dragging me.

_If I had the chance to tell you…_

_Rin…_

"Next time change fast." I chuckle a little and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say class president, or princess Rinny." She glare down at me, I started shaking a little from that look of hers.

"Don't call me that." She let go of my hand, I got up and dust some of the dirt off.

"I might stay after school for a bit Len." We both walked in the school, I look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" She giggled a little and smiled, the bell already rang, I sigh to myself.

"Meetings." I nod my head; we both walk into the class and sat down at our seats.

"Morning class, we have a new student today." Our sensei gave us a warm smiled.

I look at the door, a kid walked in, he was wearing a uniform, he had green hair and a rose in his hands, he smirk a little.

"My name is Gumi pleasure to meet you all." He winked at the girls, some of the started drooling; I shook my head and sigh.

"Well then, Gumi how about you sit next to Rin."

_WHAT!_

"Okay." He walk to the empty seat and sat down, I started growling to myself a little.

_Can this day get better…but, what if he starts liking Rin, or stealing her away from me, or go out dating…_

_How can I say I love you…Rin…_

I look down at my paper and pencil, I started smiling to myself.

_Write a letter…or just man up and say it to her…_

_No, she might hate me, or think I'm weird _

I sigh to myself and pick up my pencil and started writing.

_Rin if I had the gut to say to you, I love you, because your smile brings my day, warms my heart, when I look at you your beautiful so beautiful I can't describe you how beautiful you are, we were childhood friends I want to be more than that, your giggles melts my heart, makes me blush and most of all when I see you happy, it makes me smile to see you happy._

_I love you Rin._

I read over the letter and shook my head, it's too stupid I rip the paper and put it away.

_I'll try to make a letter and see which one is perfect for her._

I blush at the idea and turn my head to see Gumi and Rin smiling, I grab my pencil and snap it in half.

_Am I that jealousy of him…no…?_

I sigh to myself and turn my head to the window and look at the sky, reminds me of Rin's eyes.

_Can this day get any better…? _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- -o- welp I might not be writing for certain day's because I'm kinda failing a little in school...but I still have A's and B's but I have one F and I want to try to bring that grade up and also retake a math quiz that I kinda fail...so yeah xD and also thank you guys sooooooooo much for reviews and followings it warms my heart a lot TuT and also I was thinking of doing a Kingdom of Heart story Roxas and Olettle xD I find them cute w and stuff so yeah but enough of me talking ENJOY!

* * *

The bell finally rang, my head was still lying on the desk, I heard a tap on my desk, I look up to see Rin standing in front of me.

"Come on Lenny." Her voice so calm, I blush a little and nodded and got up, she giggled a little bit, we both walk out of class and went to our locker, I look at her.

_So cute, very cute…_

"Yes Len?" She looked at me with her curiosity face, I blush red and started shaking my head fast, she raised an eyebrow.

_God your eyes are beautiful…_

"LEN!" She yelled at me and hit me hard on my shoulder; I hold my shoulder in pain.

"S-sorry Rin, I kind of was…day dreaming…" I heard her giggled, she closed her locker and look at me with a "come on look", I roll my eyes and also close my locker.

"Remember I have a meeting, okay?" Her voice so soft making my heart race a little, the bell rang, all the kids started running to their class, I look at Rin, I made a little smile and nodded.

"See ya later Rinny." I turn around and walk to my class; I enter class and saw Gumi.

_The nerves of him talking to Rin._

I felt a tap on my shoulders, I look to see who it was, Gumi, I look at him in the eyes, he started smiling at me.

"So you're Len?" I nodded at the question, I started sweating a little, I walked to my seat and sat down, I found that Gumi was standing in front me; I look up at him he was holding a rose and smiling.

"So Len, I heard a lot about you." His voice calm, I blush a little and shook my head.

"Really?" I said, he nodded, I closed my eyes and look away from him, he put his hand on my shoulders, I look at him again, he glared at me and planted a smirk on his face.

"You know Rin, do you?" His voice started to get deep.

"Yeah why…?" I question him, he smirk once more and look away.

"I heard you like her?" I blush at the question and look away in shame, I nodded my head to the question, I heard him chuckle.

"Well sorry kid but looks like she interested in me." I started shaking, I look up him with furious look, he started chuckling more.

"No, and why should she like someone like you." He smiled at me, I glare at him.

"At the end of the day she gonna be with me, not you." He smirk and chuckle, I rolled my eyes.

"How much you want to bet?" I got up from my seat and put my hand on my hips; he put his fingers on his chin and smirk.

"How about if I get Rin, you leave us alone even her." My heart started to ache a little for the words he said.

_Even Rin, leave her alone…_

"Okay…If I get Rin, you're gonna leave us alone too." He chuckled and nodded his head to the agreement.

"Okay Len." He walked away to his seat and sat down; I also sat back down at my seat and look outside the window.

_Rin, I like you, no I love you…I'm not making that green head boy yours…_

_Just wait, till school ends Lenny…just wait…_

I took out a piece a paper and pencil and started writing another love letter.

* * *

****A/N- TILL NEXT TIME~

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID AND THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME I'M SAYING THIS!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I'm so tired right now eh kind of went shopping today with my soon to be step mom and sister and her friends so yeah and I got back all tired and sick =.= ugh but anyways I got done doing things and started writing ^o^ and were getting to the end ~);U;)~ there might be different pov's just to let you know but just enjoy and see ya guys~

* * *

I ran to the classroom so I won't be late, I had the love letter in my hand; I'm going to try to give it to her today and confess to her. I blushed a little and sigh to myself, knowing maybe she won't think the same way as I do and she might like Gumi better.

_Stop being jealous Len keep it together._

I rolled my eyes and got to the door, I walked inside to see Rin standing by the window looking dull, I cough clearing my throat and walked up to her and put on a smile, I tap her shoulders.

"Hey Rinny." I said all cooed, she turn around and face me, her blue eyes were dull, she smiled at me and saw a little blush appear on her peach cheek.

"Hey Len." Her eyes wander to my right hand; I looked down at my hand and saw I was holding the letter. I looked at her, she was giving me a look, she hold out her right hand wanting the letter, I blush madly red and shook my head and started to shake a little.

"Len why are you shaking, and let me see the letter." She order me, I turn around and shove the letter into my pockets and laughed nervously. She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" She got concerned, I sigh to myself and looked outside and looked back at her seeing he face was close to mine I backed up a little still shaking.

"Isn't a beautiful day today?" trying to change the subject, she was about to speak until the bell rang, she sigh to herself and walked to her seat and sat down, I sat down also in my seat and took out my stuff and sigh to myself.

_She might hate me now…I'm such a wuss…UGH!_

x_x_x_x

**Rin pov**

The bell finally ring, I got up and walked out ignoring Len, I wanted to see what was in the letter or what he write, I shook my head in shame and walked down the hallways to my meeting since I'm president of the school.

Plus school was already over and such but I don't care, I put my head down looking at the ground still walking, I was kind of tired since it was a long day. I bump into someone and fell to the ground with the person.

"Hey you okay?" I heard the guy said, I looked to see who it is, I blush a little and saw Gumi, I was on top of him, I quickly got up and dust myself off, he also got up and fix himself and gave me a smile.

"I'm so sorry about that I wasn't paying attention." I said quickly kind of in a hurry so I won't be late for my meeting.

"It's alright Rin, I mind asking where are you going?" He asked me a little concerned as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to a meeting since I'm president you know." I rubbed the back of my neck, what an awkward moment, he nodded and smile once more. I smiled back and walked until I felt a hand on mine and stopped me from walking.

"Mind if I walk you?" He asked smirking a little; I nodded for a yes, and walked off.

x_x_x_x

**Len pov**

I was walking down the hallway trying to fine Rin since she's at her meeting; we were going to walk home together home. I sigh to myself thinking still that she might be mad or kind of disappointed for not showing her the letter that I was going to give to her.

I turn around the corner and saw Rin and that Gumi guy talking; I check my clock to see it was 4 in the afternoon so her meeting was over. I felt myself boiling up in anger a little, I clutch my hands together making a fist and walked up to them.

Rin turn her head to me and also did Gumi too. Gumi smirk at me and ran his hand threw his hair and sigh a little.

"Good to see you Len."

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Here's the last chapter of this story~ ^o^ Sorry for a little bad update school killed me and also my spanish teacher did too ugh - welp here ya go and also I'm thinking of a new story too~ and yes RinxLen but again enjoy~

* * *

"You." I said, I growled to myself a little, Gumi smirked and wrapped his arms around Rin. Rin gave Gumi a looked and moved away from him and pouted to herself.

"What is it Len?" Rin said, looking at me angrily a little, I rubbed the back of my neck and sigh to myself. I heard Gumi chuckling to himself.

_I like you Rin…No…_

_I LOVE YOU, if only I had the chance to give you the note…wait the note!_

"So your Rin childhood friend little lamb." Gumi said, I glared at him and growled. Rin rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips and gave me a look.

I took out the note and began to tremble; Rin looked at the note and raised an eyebrow. Gumi rolled his eyes and took out his rose and smirked.

"What's going on and Len what's up with that note, and Gumi." Rin paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THE ROSES!?" Rin yelled, I stood there in fear and began to blush red and started to sweat as I let go of the letter and let it drop to the floor. Rin pick it up and began to open it, I turned around and tremble more in fear.

"Just read it Rin…" I quietly said to myself and hold one of my arms and felt ashamed of myself. I heard Rin cough as she was about to get ready to read it, I screamed and turned back to faced them looking more stupid as I am.

"_When your silken hair sways in the win, my heart races etcetera…" _Rin said reading the letter; my heart began to race so fast, my palm began to sweat like crazy.

"Wow." Rin mumble to herself, she blush a little and looked away. Her blush disappears, Gumi walked up to me and stand right by my side and smirked to himself.

"So who is it Rin, Me or lammy boy?" Gumi let out a chuckled and gave the rose to Rin. Rin took it and looked out the window, and she looked back at us and sighs to herself.

"I…don't know…" She quietly said and blushes madly red to herself. I stood there and wonder what she was thinking, I nodded and turned away, Gumi stood there and face palm. He sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I have to go now…see ya guys later…" He said sadly to himself and began walking away from us. I looked at Rin and smiled at her and lend out a hand. She looked at me in shock and blushes a little more. She took my hands and we began walking together.

_Not like boyfriend and girlfriend people do, kind of just like friends kind of do you know…_

_Damn…_

x_x_x_x

We finally got to her house I looked at her and gave her a little smiled. She walked up to me and looked at me. Her blue sapphire eyes looked at mine she leaned close to my face closing her eyes a little, I cupped her face gently and we both kiss each other.

_I thought she didn't know…or she didn't want to hurt Gumi feelings._

I thought to myself, her lips were soft and warm, it felt like fireworks, she parted away from me and looked at me and smiled.

"I choose you Len." She said happily, I blush a little and hugged her tight a little, she did the same back. We both hugged each other not wanting to let go one another.

_Knew she would choose me…eh._

* * *

**READY FOR SOME HIDE XDD **


End file.
